HE'S MINE!
by kikikikikikikakaka
Summary: (CHAP 2)"mi-mian soal tadi.." ucap Kyungsoo "aku merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo sangat-sangat merindukanmu.. kita sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu karena 'urusan penting'mu dengan ahjumma itu, dan sekarang dia masih mencoba mengambilmu dariku? Yang benar saja.." ucap Kris frustasi "hahaha.. tapi semoga dia tidak melupakanku" balas Chanyeol menatap kosong lapangan di depannya KRISOO CHANSOO
1. Chapter 1

HE'S MINE!

Do Kyungsoo | Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol

KRISSOO | CHANSOO

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan cepat di lorong kampus, tergesa-gesa sambil mengengok ke kanan kiri mencari seseorang.

"permisi~ apa kalian melihat Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya namja itu pada sekelompok mahasiswa yang sedang mengobrol di depan kelas.

"Kyungsoo-ssi? Ahh... biasanya saat jam kosong seperti sekarang dia ada di ruang Club Vocal" jawab salah satu mahasiswa.

"ahh.. begitu? Baiklah.. gamsahamnida" ucap namja itu sopan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dikatakan mahasiswa tadi, ruang kesenian.

* * *

><p>Namja tadi akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum masuk ke ruangan yang sedikit luas dibandingkan ruang kelas yang ada di gedung tersebut. Dia sedikit gugup, masalahnya sebelum hari ini dia belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan Kyungsoo, dia hanya mengenal namja manis itu sebagai kakak tingkatnya di semester 4 dan ketua Club Vocal di kampus mereka, dia juga tidak tau bagaimana sifat seorang Do Kyungsoo, apakah menyenangkan dan ramah atau sebaliknya, dan itu semakin membuatnya gugup. Kalau bukan karena dosen keseniannya yang menyuruhnya mencari Kyungsoo, sudah pasti dia tidak akan mencari-cari namja itu sampai ke gedung fakultas seni seperti sekarang. <em>kalau bukan karena nilai, tidak sudi aku disuruh <em>_dosen__ gendut seperti dia! Menyebalkan! _Batin namja itu kesal.

Pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka, lalu dengan segenap keberaniannya yang ada dia masuk ke ruangangan itu. Saat matanya melihat kedalam ruangan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dua orang yang sedang berciuman dipojok tembok ruangan itu, walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi dia bisa melihat kalau orang yang lebih pendek dari namja tinggi yang memunggunginya itu Kyungsoo. _Itu benar kyungsoo sunbaenim kan? Ommo~ ottokhae?_ Panik namja itu.

Namja itu hendak berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya.

"maaf, apa kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya suara itu

Namja itu berbalik dan tersenyum canggung pada dua orang dihadapannya, terihat namja yang ia sinyalir sebagai Kyungsoo sedang memandangnya, wajahnya memerah dan senyum canggung menghiasi bibirnya, sedangkan namja tinggi disampingnya hanya berwajah datar bahkan terkesan dingin, memandang tajam kearahnya seolah mengatakan terimakasih-telah-mengganggu-acaraku-bocah.

"mi-mian soal tadi.." ucap Kyungsoo canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya, membuat namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"a-aahh.. tidak apa-apa sunbaenim" jawabnya canggung "aku datang kesini karena mencarimu, hhmm.. Jung songsaenim mencarimu, jad dia menyuruhku mencarimu untuk memberitahumu kalau dia sedang mencarimu" lanjut namja itu berbelit-belit karena gugup.

"ahh.. begitu" ucap Kyungsoo mengerti "baiklah.. gomawo ehmm.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"a-ah? Oh.. aku Huang Zitao sunbaenim" balas namja yang ternyata bernama Zitao.

"ohh, gomawo Zitao-ssi" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat Zitao juga ikut tersenyum. _Manis.. hihihi_ ucap Zitao dalam hati.

"Yaaa.. urusanmu sudah selesai bukan? Kau bisa pergi sekarang" suara berat mengehentikan senyuman Zitao, lalu ia mengarahkan matanya kearah namja disamping Kyungsoo. Namja itu tengah melihatnya dingin seakan ingin menelannya hidu-hidup, namja yang Zitao kenal dengan nama Kris Wu, kapten basket di kampus mereka. _Jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran? Kasian sekali Kyungsoo sunbaenim..mempunyai kekasih dingin seperti dia. Iiii~_ pikir Zitao.

"bb-baiklah.." ucap Zitao akhirnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>"kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo sepeninggal namja yang bernama Zitao tadi.<p>

"kapan kau bisa sedikit ramah pada orang Ge?" seru Kyungsoo, sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan Kris yang dingin pada orang lain.

"apa untungnya untukku jika aku ramah padanya? Aku hanya butuh kau Soo~" Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas mendengar jawaban Kris.

"sudahlah.. kenapa malah membahas orang itu? Lebih baik meneruskan yang tadi tertunda" lanjut Kris

"M-MWO?! Yakk.. Wu Yifan!" kesal Kyungsoo meninju perut Kris pelan, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"ahhh.. kau tega sekali Soo-ie~" ucap Kris pura-pura meringis sakit, membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memutar matanya, tetapi satu senyuman tercipta dibibir hatinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai namja tinggi itu, walupun terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan cuek, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan sikap itu saat mereka sedang berdua seperti sekarang, yang ada adalah sikap Kris yang sedikit _Cheesy_ dan _pervert._

"aku akan menemui Jung Saem" ucap Kyungsoo cepat saat Kris mencoba menciumnya lagi, membuat namja itu merengut kesal. Oh ayolah.. siapa yang tidak kesal jika acaranya mencumbui namja yang ia rindukan karena tidak bertemu hampir 72 jam harus diganggu. Sangat menyebalkan bukan?

"anni" ucap Kris cepat sambil memegang tangan namja manis itu saat hendak pergi, lalu menariknya kembali ke pelukannya

"Gege~" racau Kyungsoo saat mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Kris

"aku merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo~ sangat-sangat merindukanmu.. kita sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu karena 'urusan penting'mu dengan ahjumma itu, dan sekarang dia masih mencoba mengambilmu dariku? Yang benar saja.." ucap Kris frustasi, dia sudah tidak punya cara bagaimana membuat namja cantiknya tetap disisinya.

Kyungsoo terhenyak, lalu melepaskan pelukan Kris, menatap intens mata Kris. "bodoh!" seru Kyungsoo. "kenapa aku bisa mencintai namja bodoh sepertimu!" lanjut Kyungsoo kali ini memukul dada bidang Kris dengan tangan mungilnya. _Aku salah lagi? _Batin Kris bingung

"heii.. aku salah apa?" tanya Kris bingung sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di dadanya

"Bodoh! Hiks.. kenapa ada orang bodoh sepertimu? Hikss.." Kyungsoo terus memukul dada Kris, namun sekarang diselingi isakan kecil dari bibirnya. '_baiklah,sekarang kau benar-benar salah Yifan, kau telah membuatnya menangis!' _rutuk Kris pada dirinya.

"uljima.." Kris menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata indah namjanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya, menatap khawatir wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah menahan tangisan.

"mianhae.. sudah jangan menangis lagi ya.." sambung Kris lagi, dia benar-benar panik sekarang. Kris memeluk Kyungsoo, mengusap-usap punggung sempit miliknya, berharap bisa menenangkan namja cantiknya.

"jika kau merindukanku kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal hah?! Bahkan saat bertemu tadi kau tidak memelukku! tidak menanyakan keadaanku! Apa itu yang disebut rindu!" seru Kyungsoo kembali memukuli dada Kris yang masih tetap memeluknya, walaupun Kyungsoo merasa badan Kris sedikit menegang mendengar penjelasannya. _Dia baru menyadarinya eoh?! _ Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar shock. _Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya saat itu_ batin Kris. Kris mengaku salah, tadi dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat bertemu Kyungsoo setelah namja cantik itu mengikuti perlombaan menyanyi di luar kota, meninggalkan Kris tanpa kabar. Tapi salahkan juga bibir Kyungsoo yang seolah memanggodanya, menyuruhnya untuk langsung melahap bibir seksi itu.

"entahlah.. aku sangat senang melihat kau tadi, dan entah kenapa aku malah menarikmu dan membawamu kesini, yang aku pikirkan tadi hanya bagaimana cara mencium bibirmu dan memelukmu. Hanya itu.." jawab Kris jujur, setelah beberapa saat hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Bodoh!" komentar Kyungsoo mendengar jawaban Kris, walaupun begitu warna merah muda mendominasi wajah Kyungsoo sekarang, oke.. dia benar-benar malu, bagaimana bisa Kris mengatakan hal polos seperti itu? Untung saja saat ini Kris tengah memeluknya jadi Kris tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah speprti kepiting rebus. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Kris akan menjahilinya habis-habisan.

Kris tersenyum mendengar komentar Kyungsoo, walaupun hanya kata 'bodoh' tapi Kris bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo sudah kembali normal, tidak ada isakan seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kris tersenyum lega

"Yes I am, jadi.. mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kris sambil melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Dan dibalas dengan satu kecupan dari Kyungsoo. Oo.. o.. sepertinya dia salah karena pada akhirnya bukan hanya sebuah kecupan. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya, _sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu lama_, batinnya.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya desahan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat err~ seksi.

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil Sport berwarna silver terlihat memasuki gerbang Kyunghee University. Saat mobil berhenti terlihat namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata keluar dari mobil tersebut, memakai jeans hitam dengan sepatu yang berwarna sama, kaos berwarna biru bertuliskan 'OUR' berwarna putih dibagian depannya, lengkap dengan varsity warna senada dengan t-shirtnya. Membenarkan letak tas punggung hitam di bahu kanannya, lalu berjalan santai kearah gedung universitas tersebut. <em>What a cool guy.<em>

"bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti ada disini kan? Semoga~" bisik namja itu pada udara sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

><p>Ini cerita baru.. maaf ya compli-t-catednya lama update.. abisnya sibuk *plakkk terus juga saya bingung sendiri -_-<p>

cerita ini saya jamin lebih singkat chapter nya, tapi saya ga jamin cepet updatenya #dorrrrrr


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah mobil Sport berwarna silver terlihat memasuki gerbang Kyunghee University. Saat mobil berhenti terlihat namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata keluar dari mobil tersebut, memakai jeans hitam dengan sepatu yang berwarna sama, kaos berwarna biru bertuliskan 'OUR' berwarna putih dibagian depannya, lengkap dengan varsity warna senada dengan t-shirtnya. Membenarkan letak tas punggung hitam di bahu kanannya, lalu berjalan santai kearah gedung universitas tersebut. _What a cool guy._

"bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti ada disini kan? Semoga~" bisik namja itu pada udara sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

><p>Annyeong~ long time no see! hahaha..<p>

CHAP 2 REALESED~

* * *

><p>Kris sedang mendrible bola basket malas sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bangku yang terletak dipinggir lapangan basket tempatnya biasa latihan dengan anggota basket lainnya. Ya.. dia adalah kapten basket dikampusnya, dan gelar itu membuatnya semakin terkenal di kalangan para mahasiswa Kyunghee, menambah gelar sebelumnya sebagai tuan muda Wu, pemilik saham terbesar di yayasan yang menaungi Universitas Kyunghee dan beberapa universitas lain di Korea.<p>

Kegiatan Kris terhenti saat seseorang menyapanya.

"a-yo Kris!" seru namja itu pada Kris, Kris langsung bangun dari kursinya tersenyum cerah lalu menjabat tangan namja yang tadi menyapanya.

"a-yo! What's Up?" balasnya, lalu menubruk dada namja tampan yang tadi menyapanya dengan pundak kananya.

"merindukanku?" tanya namja itu ada Kris.

"tentu saja bodoh! Kemana saja kau hah? Tiga tahun pergi tanpa kabar dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan cengiran jelekmu itu" sahut Kris kesal, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat senang meihat sahabat lamanya itu. Menarik namja itu ke pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk pundak namja yang tinggi badannya hampir setara dengannya.

"hahaha.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat mencemaskanku Hyung" balas namja tampan itu sambil tertawa renyah saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, ini hari pertama kita bertemu dan kau sudah membuatku ingin menendang bokongmu kembali ke China" jawab Kris malas sambil kembali duduk di bangku, tapi senyuman tetap terukir di bibirnya.

Orang yang Kris panggil Park Chanyeol tadi hanya nyengir kuda mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, sambil mengambil lapak duduk di pinggir Kris.

"aku rindu Korea hyung" kata Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lapangan

"tentu, kau sudah meninggalkannya lebih dari 3 tahun bodoh! Mungkin Korea juga sudah lupa jika dia punya penduduk sepertimu" ucap Kris sakratis

"hahaha.. tapi semoga dia tidak melupakanku" balas Chanyeol menatap kosong lapangan di depannya.

"dia?" tanya Kris sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"seseorang.. hehehe" Kris memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"jadi kau akan kuliah disini?" tanya Kris akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat hening.

"yupp.. aku akan jadi adik tingkatmu, jadi mohon bantuannya sunbaenim" jawab Chanyeol di akhiri dengan menunduk sebagai ucapan salam pada Kris.

"tenang, aku bukan sunbae yang suka menjajah hoobaenya sendiri, jadi santailah.."

"tapi wajahmu benar- benar mencerminkan sebaliknya" ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat hadiah lemparan bola basket dari Kris

"baiklah.. aku harus mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahanku, lusa aku sudah mulai kuliah" lanjut Chanyeol sambil berdiri

"perlu diantar?" tanya Kris

"aku bukan anak TK hyung" jawab Chanyeol malas sambil berlalu, Kris hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>hari ini hari pertama Chanyeol resmi menjadi mahasiswa Kyunghee, ia memasuki gedung fakultasnya, fakultas Seni. Chanyeol sengaja mengambil jurusan yang berhubungan dengan seni, dia mengambil jurusan Musik, karena bagaimanapun dia sangat mencintai musik, terlepas dari tujuan tersembunyinya.<p>

Chanyeol berjalan santai mengeililingi gedung fakultasnya, ia ingin _tour campus _ terlebih dahulu karena kelas pertamanya masih sekitar 1 jam lagi, ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena ia ingin melihat seseorang, seseeorang yang sangat ia rindukan, seseorang yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya di Seoul beberapa tahun lalu, seseorang yang pernah berjanji padanya akan masuk jurusan musik di Universitas Kyunghee bersama-sama dengannya, seseorang yang sampai sekarangpun tidak pernah beranjak dari otak Chanyeol, seseorang yang Chanyeol cintai, seseorang yang bernama Do ~ Rasanya Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia terlalu merindukan namja itu, sangat.

Sepertinya Tuhan sudah bosan mendengar doa Chanyeol, jadi Tuhan mengabulkannya. Karena BINGO.. entah bagaimana caranya namja yang selama tiga tahun ini hanya bisa Chanyeol bayangkan wajahnya saat ini sedang berjalan santai di depannya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap cantik anni lebih cantik bahkan, tersenyum pada orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Chanyeol terdiam, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, nafasnya tercekat, rasanya ingin meledak mengetahui orang yang selama ini selalu berputar-putar di otaknya kini ada dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol berjalan kearah namja tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari ada orang lain disamping namja cantik itu, seorang namja yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya mesra membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum kerarah namja tadi, lalu mereka berdua berjalan dengan posisi tangan namja tadi memeluk pinggang sang namja cantik, sesekali membisikan sesuatu ke telinga namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat, bibirnya mengatup menahan marah _Kris Hyung dan Kyungsoo?_ Batinnya miris.

Seminggu berlalu, sejak kejadian itu Chanyeol berusaha menghindari kemungkinan bertemu Kyungsoo hingga hari ini. Entahlah, Chanyeol masih terlalu shock untuk menerima semuanya. Namja yang selama ini ia rindukan ternyata kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Walaupun ia menghindari Kyungsoo tetapi ia tak mungkin menghindari Kris, Kris selalu mendatanginya saat jam pulang, untuk sekedar mengobrol di Café, bermain basket atau mendatangi apartemennya. Kris belum pernah membahas Kyungsoo di depan Chanyeol, entahlah..

Hingga tiba-tiba Kris mengajaknya bertemu di Café langganan Kris.

"aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepadamu" ucap Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menahan nafas.

"nugu?" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya

Kris mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab "namjachinguku, namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

_Aku bahkan sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum kau Hyung_ batin Chanyeol. "ne" jawab Chanyeol seadanya

"sebentar lagi mungkin dia sampai" ucap Kris tersenyum sambil melihat kearah pintu Café

Kris lalu bercerita banyak hal tentang Kyungsoo, mulai dari bertemu dengan namja mungil tersebut sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya setahun lalu. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri meja mereka

"maaf Ge, tadi aku ditahan Kim Song " ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat melihat seseorang yang duduk dihadapan Kris.

Kyungsoo terus menatap Chanyeol, mata bulatnya semakin terlihat besar karena kaget. Merasa suasana menjadi canggung, Kris langsung angkat bicara

"Soo, kenalkan dia sahabat lamaku, namanya Park Chanyeol" ucap Kris sambil merangkul bahu kecil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo diam tidak merespon ucapan Kris, dia terlalu shock dengan kejadian ini, begitu tiba-tiba baginya. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang telah lama meninggalkannya tanpa kabar bisa berada disini, di hadapannya.

"annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi" sapa Chanyeol akhirnya memecah keheningan

Tersadar dari alam pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab sapaan Chanyeol "ah a-annyeong"

Akhirnya, mereka melanjutkan acara perkenalan palsu antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol diiringi gemericik hujan yang tiba-tiba datang menyapa bumi.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Chanyeol sudah bertekad akan menemui Kyungsoo, membicarakan apa yang harus Kyungsoo ketahui. Ya, Chanyeol harus..<p>

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung fakultas Seni, mencari Kyungsoo tentu saja, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia sudah muak dengan perkenalan konyol kemarin. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat namja mungil yang ia cari sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"y-yyaaa.. apa yang Chanyeol?" pekik Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol menarik lengannya lalu membawanya entah kemana

"we need to talk Kyung" jawab Chanyeol tenang, menarik Kyungsoo ke sudut lorong

"anni, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Chan" ucap Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, lalu berniat menjauh dari Chanyeol

Belum sempai langkah kedua Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke dinding dan memenjarakannya dengan kedua lengan Chanyeol "please.." ujar Chanyeol memelas

Kyungsoo terdiam. Menatap orang di depannya, namja yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya, memperhatikan wajah tampannya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir tipisnya. Kyungsoo terus menatap wajah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa sesak, sangat sesak hingga akhirnya kristal bening menghiasi matanya, siap jatuh kapanpun.

"maafkan aku Kyung.. maaf.. maaf.." ucap Chanyeol lirih

"a-aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba orang tuaku pindah ke China" Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutan kata-katanya " mereka bilang hanya untuk beberapa waktu, hin -hingga akhirnya aku tahu kalau rumah ayahku di Seoul sudah di ambil bank karena hutang"

Kyungsoo diam, tak merespon apapun. Otaknya penuh dengan banyak hal.

"dan sekarang.. aku sudah kembali Kyung, I'm back" ujar Chanyeol lembut sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih diam, sungguh dia tidak bisa mencerna semua kejadian ini. Dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, semua ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir.

"Kyung~" panggil Chanyeol lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo hingga wajah mereka berhadapan sekarang

"aku merindukanmu" akhirnya.. kalimat yang hampir tiap saat ingin sekali ia ucapkan pada namja mungilnya, sekarang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi jarak dirinya dan Kyungsoo, hingga bibir tipis Chanyeol mendarat sempurna di bibir Kyungsoo. Mencoba mengecap manisnya bibir namja yang lama hilang dari pandangannya, merasakan sensasi yang selama ini hanya bisa terbayang di otaknya.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol dan Kris sedang istirahat di pinggir lapangan sehabis latihan basket dengan anggota basket lainnya. ya.. sejak Chanyeol resmi menjadi mahasiswa Kyunghee dia langsung di rekrut Kris menjadi anggota basket karena bagaimanapun Kris tahu kemampuan Chanyeol dalam hal basket.<p>

"hyung, ayo kita taruhan" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"mwo?" jawab Kris tak mengerti

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu dengan santai mendribble bola di tangannya "kita 1 on 1, kalau kau menang kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, apapun..." jawab Chanyeol tersenyum misterius

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun masih menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya

"tapi jika aku menang.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang erat bola basketnya dengan kedua tangan, melihat kearah mata Kris lalu tersenyum kecil "Kyungsoo jadi milikku"

Kris diam, tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, siap melayangkan tinjunya kapan saja ke wajah namja di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, memandang remeh namja pirang di hadapannya.

"wae? kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol sakratis.

BUGHHH! Kris memukul telak tepat di wajah Chanyeol, membuatnya tersungkur dihadapan Kris sambil meringis sakit

"apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol?!" seru Kris sambil menarik kerah Chanyeol lalu kembali memukul Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum meremehkan

"dia milikku hyung, bahkan jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan di setiap katanya membuat Kris terdiam

"HE-IS-MINE" lanjut Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya balas memukul wajah Kris

"jangan bercanda Park, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya" balas Kris tegas sambil memukul rahang Chanyeol.

* * *

><p>Nahh.. segitu aja, buat lanjutannya please jangan ditanyain yahh.. salahin aja otakku yang susuah cari alur cerita. wkwkwk<br>Review Please~


End file.
